


Part Enemy

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), M/M, Part galra, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, galra - Freeform, prompt, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 14: Alternate realityKeith comforts Shiro after he found out he was part galra.





	Part Enemy

“So”, Keith said as he sat down on the couch in the middle of the longue. Shiro sat there beside him, head pointed downwards, like if he was ashamed to look up. “How are you taking all of this?”. He didn’t know what to say, after all, this revelation was huge.

“I don’t know, I guess it makes so much sense. Natural white hair isn’t natural in humans, and my slightly pointed canines. My dad just said it was rare, it is a rare condition. He told me mom left when I was born, not that she was an alien. That I am part of the race that kills innocent people. Now everyone is scared of me”.

“Shiro, this must be scary, I know it. Finding out something like this, it takes time. But I’m here every step of the way. I love you, and I won’t stop because you’re part galra. You didn’t know it either. And you weren’t raised a galra, you won’t just turn rogue and betray us for a species you didn’t know you were a part of. They will come around soon, I promise you”.

”Easy for you to say, you aren’t galra. But thank you, I don’t know what I would do without you here by my side”.


End file.
